Kept Going (Chinatown Wars) (episode)
Kept Going is the first episode of Chinatown Wars. It is the first episode of Season 1. Plot *A manager named Marlon (Jason Priestley) goes to tell a cashier named Gemma (Shannen Doherty) to tell her everything and then Kelly (Jennie Garth) goes to talk about it and then they go talk about it. He takes Gemma and Kelly with him and then they go to the gym building. He, Gemma and Kelly has a group of thugs and then Marlon kills the thugs with a gun and then he goes inside the gym building. In the gym building He, Gemma and Kelly finds Valery (Ian Ziering) who is a gang member and then he disagrees to Marlon that his career needs improvement and then Carrie (Gabrielle Carteris), Hugh (Brian Austin Green), Scott (Douglas Emerson), Gina (Tori Spelling) and Martin (James Eckhouse) goes to tell them this and then they talk about it and then a group of thugs get in and then they get cancer and then they die from cancer and then Marlon leaves. Marlon drives to his house. At Marlon's house Marlon tells himself to know about it so that they will. They are talking about assignments. He goes inside his room. In his room He tells Valery how did you get here and then Valery grabs a hold of Marlon. He goes to tell Betsy (Leslie Braga) who will need to tell Marlon about it and then Marlon says how are you today Betsy and then Marlon and Betsy goes outside and then Marlon knows that Betsy is having cancer and then she dies from cancer and then Marlon returns inside his house. Marlon finds out that a thug named Belloq (Richard Cummings Jr.) has arrived to pull the trigger and then Marlon shoots and kills Belloq and then he goes back inside his house. In Marlon's house Marlon tells Valery this is the answer. *Marlon says yes to Valery and then Valery leaves the house. Marlon tells Gord (Josh Mostel) who is a teacher and then Gord tells Marlon and Valery well what do we have here and then Gemma and Kelly tells Gord it's a good day and then Marlon, Valery, Gemma and Kelly says good Gord and then Gord leaves the house and say's gotta go. Marlon goes to the square. At the square in Los Angeles Marlon tells Sandy (Bel Hernandez) who wil need to know things to be right and then they talk about it together and then Marlon returns to his car. Marlon drives to the tunnel in Downtown Los Angeles. A security guard named Ricky (Maxwell Caulfield) tells Marlon good job today and then Marlon earns a badge from Ricky and then tells him thank you see you later and then Marlon returns to his car. Marlon meets a parking attendant named Carlo (Clint Allen) who tells Marlon good job remembering and then Marlon tells Carlo thank you and then Carlo grabs a knife and then he grabs Marlon with a knife and then Marlon fights Carlo back and then Carlo is arrested by police officers named Minnie (Pamela Galloway), Jayson (Deon Sams), Gianna (Penny Holland), Carolyn (Joann Henrich), Jack (Kevin O'Sullivan), Reva (Lisa Ann Cabasa), Jerkov (Louie Sabatasso), Susanne (Dulcic Hunt) and Payton (Jocelyn Peden) and then Marlon drives to the police station. Marlon shows his ID to police chief named Jackson (Glenn Quinn), Randy (Randy Matick), Police child named Joseph (Jason Luckett), Joshy (Djimon Hounsou), Meadow (Kim Lentz) and Vince (Ernesto Hernandez) and then Jayson beats up Marlon and then Jayson is arrested by Jack and then Marlon tells Jack good job and then Marlon goes to his car. *Marlon goes to the dance club. Marlon goes to tell Benson (Brian Evans) that he is going inside the dance club and then he goes inside the dance club. Marlon goes to tell Tim (Darrin Dotson), Anthony (John Asher), Maria (Maria Christina Vitulli), Geoffrey (Brian Straub), Bateman (Alex Baik), Kenny (Ken Balina), Rob (Robert M. Bouffard), Dylan (Troy Flynn), Robyn (Blair Tefkin) and Johnny (Rob Wegner) who are going to talk about it and then Marlon is beaten up by Johnny and Robyn and then Robyn has throat cancer and then she dies from it and then a group of corrupt gangsters arrive and then Marlon kills them and then Johnny tries to execute Marlon and then Marlon executes Johnny and then he leaves the dance club. Marlon goes to his house. Marlon hangs in his house and then goes to sleep and then he tells Gemma, Kelly and Valery that it was right. Marlon wakes up and then he exits the house. Marlon tells Valery not to go near me. Deaths *Thugs. *Betsy. *Belloq. *Corrupt gangsters. *Robyn. *Johnny. Arrests *Carlo *Jayson.